Currently, as the performance of commercially available electronic devices (such as a children early learning machine) becomes stronger, more applications, for example, common applications such as e-book applications, jigsaw puzzle applications, speech shadowing applications, course synchronization applications, and children multimedia playback applications, can be installed on the electronic devices. However, it is found in practice that when application content included in an application installed on an electronic device needs to be controlled (for example, to control playback of a nursery rhyme included in a children multimedia playback application), the application content included in the application can be controlled only by performing an operation on the electronic device, and effective control on the application content included in the application cannot be implemented when the electronic device is far away.